


Разговор

by Taisin



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Gen, Gotham needs a legend, Introspection, Self-Acceptance, War for Gotham is eternal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Брюс Уэйн разговаривает с Бетменом





	Разговор

Он сидит в кресле и смотрит на город.

Город — стобашенный, сияет стеклом и сталью.

Полдень.

Человек в кресле один в огромной комнате, залитой светом.

Но ему кажется, за его спиной — фигура чернее ночи. Тень на стене, холод пещеры под особняком, страх убегающего преступника.

Стоит спокойно, руки на спинке кресла.

И тоже смотрит на город.

Город — оплакивающий Харви Дента.

Хоть кто нибудь там — оплакивает Рейчел?

—  То, чем ты занимаешься, называется не так, — говорит тьма, страх и холод.

—  Я ее любил.

—  Твое чувство называется не так.

—  Ты ошибаешься.

—  Я — это ты. Я не могу ошибаться. Ты был к ней привязан. Ты желал ее одобрения. Восхищения. Ты был ей уязвлен. Но если бы ты ее любил — она уже год была бы Рейчел Уэйн.

—  Невозможно. Не во время войны с мафией. Но потом — она была бы. Она ждала бы меня…

—  Нет. Могу доказать. Письмо. Альфред принес чай. На подносе — белое пятно, не салфетка.

—  Да.

—  Ты сказал именно эту фразу, и Альфред убрал письмо.

—  Я помню движение… да.

—  Она выбрала не тебя.

—  Я спрошу Альфреда.

—  Она выбрала не тебя, потому что ты никак не мог выбрать ее. Ты ее не любил.

—  Она умерла из-за того, что я ее любил.

—  Нет. Ее убили из-за того, что ты отключил мозги.

—  Я убиваю всех, кого люблю.

—  Глупость.

—  Это правда.

—  Это сентиментальная дурость, за которую ты цепляешься, потому что боишься истинной причины.

—  Мой страх… Мой страх убил…

—  Нет. Твоих родителей убил не ты. Могу доказать.

—  …доказать?

—  Зависимость выявляется через изменения параметров. Ты не испугался. Вы вышли когда и планировали. Пошли тем же путем. Как изменилась вероятность встретить убийцу?

—  Уменьшилась. Он уже там был. Раньше. Он встретил… кого-то еще.

—  Нет. Как изменилась вероятность встретить убийцу в этой части Готэма, в это время, идя по этой дороге в вечернем костюме, в жемчугах?

Человека в кресле мутит. Он слишком отчетливо видит — грязь, кровь, и жемчуга — в луже.

Видит — сверху.

С крыши.

Мальчику внизу невероятно повезло с Джоном Хиллом. Джон Хилл — токсикоман, случайный убийца, подошел слишком близко к опере, выстрелы услышали и прибежали на помощь раньше, чем на брошенную с перепугу добычу прибежал кто-то еще. Прежде чем этот кто-то пристрелил недобитка и собрал жемчуга.

—  …Их бы все равно убили?

—  Вероятность велика. Но необязательно. Как необязательно было натолкнуться на Джо Хилла. Главное — вероятность не зависела от твоего страха.

—  Ра’с говорил что-то похожее…

—  Он был отличным учителем. Если, разумеется, забыть всю философию.

—  Разумеется…

—  Не хочешь верить мне, поверь Ра’с. Но лучше мне.

—  Да. Лучше…

Человек в кресле смотрит на город. Солнце прошло полдень. В комнате появились тени.

—  Почему я не смог… я должен был понять, что… Почему ты — не смог?

—  Ответ очевиден: потому что ты — отключил голову. Правильный вопрос звучит иначе: почему ты ее отключил?

—  Я испугался.

—  Первой эмоцией была ярость, второй — ненависть, страх — третьей.

—  Нет. Я боялся за нее. Я…

—  Ты разъярился от своего бессилия. Ты ненавидел того, кто это бессилие вызвал. Ты его — боялся.

—  …Как странно, — говорит человек в кресле, водя пальцем по губам, рисуя улыбку, царапая ногтем щеки. — Он в наручниках был сильнее меня. Сильнее всех нас.

—  Ты знаешь почему?

—  Он — хаос. Он… просто чувствует, и действует, не отвлекаясь на мелочи.

—  Ты еще скажи, что он просветленный. И гений.

—  В какой-то степени…

—  Нет. Он безумен. И гений только в одном: он четко видит слабости людей. Желание не быть, но казаться лучше. Страх потерять контроль. Страх — не успеть, ошибиться, проиграть, предать.

Человек в кресле опускает голову.

—  Ты тоже их видишь?

За спиной хмыкают.

—  Как кого-то может напугать человек в костюме летучей мыши?

—  Фактор внезапности, ночь, агрессия…

—  Несомненно. Но самый важный фактор — страх преследуемого. И я, и Джокер используем одну и ту же силу. Самого человека. Человек способен сделать с собой все, что угодно.

—  Используй силу противника…

—  И слабость.

—  Против Джокера это не работает. У него нет слабостей.

—  Глупо обожествлять своих врагов. Он человек. И слабость его очевидна.

—  Неужели?

—  Он убежден, что в людях нет ничего, чего бы он не видел.

—  Верно. Но это знание бесполезно. Он — хаос. Его слабость никак не поможет мне понять — почему. .

—  Тебе нужно его обезвредить, а не понимать, — прерывает темнота за креслом.

—  Познай противника…

—  Ты даос? Или китаец? 

—  Нет,- удивленно говорит человек в кресле. — Причем тут?

—  Притом, что обожествлять чужую культуру так же глупо, как и врагов. Тебе не нужно его понимать. Тебе нужно понять, как быстрее его найти, когда он сбежит из Аркама, и как доставить обратно. И не дать ему над собой власти.

—  Попытка понять — дает власть?

—  Конечно. Ты пускаешь его — в себя. Очень глупо.

—  Я так хотел… — человек в кресле запинается, трет лоб. Вздыхает. — Я очень хотел быть ее спасителем. Рейчел. Чтобы она…

—  Вновь посмотрела на тебя с восхищением.

—  Да. Это ее убило.

—  Ее убил Джокер. Брюс Уэйн не смог ее спасти.

—  Бэтмен не смог.

—  Я спасаю, чтобы спасти. Чтобы человек жил. Низачем больше. Ты не дал мне действовать. Это — твоя единственная ошибка.

—  …Я был собой. В той комнате. Избивая его. Я был собой. Только собой. Не тобой.

—  Да. Только человеком. Ты принял его правила игры, как и все остальные. Только поэтому тогда он выиграл.

На город за окном наползают тени. До заката еще далеко. Пока далеко.

Человек в кресле смотрит на город.

—  Человеку там делать нечего, — говорит он. — В этой ночи, в этом городе, на этой войне. Если я пойду туда — сам, то не вернусь. Даже если пойдешь туда ты — я могу тебе помешать. Страхом. Ненавистью. Слабостью. Я в каждой девушке буду видеть Рейчел. Я нас убью.

—  Ты имеешь право туда не идти.

—  Я обещал.

—  Ты выполнил все обещания, какие дал. Ты можешь исчезнуть. Ты можешь — убить Бэтмена. Она этого хотела.

—  Она назвала тебя моим чудовищем. Без которого я не могу обойтись.

—  Она права?

—  …Нет. Да. Ты — лучшее, что во мне есть. Я трус. Я слаб. Я — почти убил человека. Я не смог ее спасти.

—  Ты — человек. В тебе всегда будут слабость, страх. Саможаление. Ненависть. Сожаление.

—  И Рейчел.

—  И надежда.

—  На что мне надеяться?

—  На что надеются люди. На счастье. На будущее.

Человек в кресле колеблется. Опускает голову.

—  Когда Джокер вернется, у многих людей не станет будущего. Даже без Джокера, у десятка человек не станет будущего сегодня ночью. Что мне делать?

—  Разве это твоя вина?

—  Нет, но…

—  Разве это твоя ответственность?

Человек в кресле замирает. Распрямляется.

—  …Моя.

—  Вот как?

—  Ответственность принадлежит тому, кто на себя ее взял.

Тьма за спиной усмехается.

—  И по какому праву ты на себя ее взял?

Пауза.

—  …Это мой город,- говорит человек в кресле. Почти удивленно. — Мой. Я не отдам его… никому. Ни мафии. Ни Джонам Хиллам. Ни Джокеру. Никому.

—  Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

—  Да.

—  Ты боялся меня.

—  Да. Глупо. Ты — это я. Это тоже я.

—  Тебе придется отказаться. От надежды. От будущего. От слабости. Ты никогда не уйдешь на покой.

—  Да.

—  У тебя не будет семьи. Не будет друзей.

—  Альфреда, Гордона и Люциуса мне хватит.

—  И доброго имени тоже не будет.

—  Зато повеса Брюс Уэйн принесет городу большую пользу, не привлекая внимания.

—  Ты будешь думать иначе. Чувствовать иначе.

—  Хорошо.

—  Ты перестанешь быть человеком.

—  Тем лучше.

У этого города тридцать миллионов человек.

Людей ему хватит.

Ему нужна всего-то одна легенда.

Человек стоит у стеклянной стены. Смотрит на город. На закатном фоне он кажется тенью. Чернее ночи.


End file.
